1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical projection device and a method for manufacturing a micromechanical projection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a micromechanical projection device may be used, for example, in a hand-held device, such as a bar code scanner or a mobile phone, to generate an image on a projection surface outside the device. A micromechanical projection device of this type is described in published German patent application document DE 602 04 343 T2, for example.
A micromechanical projection device known internally to the applicant has an adjustable mirror and a laser light source which are accommodated in a die cast aluminum housing. The mirror in the form of a micromechanical chip is positioned in relation to the laser light source in such a way that a laser light beam generated by the laser light source strikes the mirror and is projected through a window of the die cast aluminum housing onto a projection surface.
For the purpose of positioning of the mirror and the laser light source to one another, the die cast aluminum housing is provided with special recesses in its interior. The mirror and the laser light source are fixed in these recesses. The mirror and the laser light source are electrically connected to a control electronics via wires.